1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bush assembly, to a method of manufacturing such a bush assembly and to a bush for use in such an assembly. It is particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with a bush assembly for use in a sub frame of an automobile.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
One known bush for use in a automobile between the chambers and the sub frame has an outer sleeve and a tube in the sleeve, the sleeve and the tube being interconnected by a resilient body. The sleeve is then mounted in a housing such as a bracket. Then the bracket may be attached to, or embedded in, the sub frame and the tube attached to the chassis, or vice versa. Thus active movement of the sleeve and the tube, and hence the chassis and the relevant part of the sub frame, are resisted by the resilience of the resilient body.
In such a bush assembly, the stiffness of the assembly, and hence its effect on vibrations is determined by the resilient body. However, it is been found desirable to have different radial stiffnesses in different directions.